


Taco Salad

by Spudthulhu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends having a small gathering, Grocery Shopping, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, its a potluck party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudthulhu/pseuds/Spudthulhu
Summary: “But what if by me choosing samoa we activate the timeline where we have an argument about which Nic Cage movie is best that blows up and we break up and our friend group falls apart because it’s awkward for us to be around each other. You have to consider the facts, Keith,” Lance stick his tongue out at Keith who rolls his eyes with a smile.“That’s not going to happen you dork. And anyway, G-Force is the best one and we both know that,” Keith says, a soft grin on his face as he looked at Lance’s profile.Lance gasped and looked at him, “It’s already begun, this is the timeline god forgot.”





	Taco Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute fic of Keith and Lance makin food together, so theyre makin a taco salad for a get together w the squad. Domestic stuff. Because domestic fluff is the peanut butter to my jelly. I chose taco salads because i love them theyre so good. 
> 
> Also I chose to use Katie instead of Pidge cuz idk, why not. and i gave keith the same level of dairy allergy i have which is no cow whatsoever haskjdshak-

“Lance, we need to focus. Hunk’s get together is in three hours,” Keith huffed, affectionately, pushing the shopping cart past the ice cream freezer, watching his boyfriend, Lance McClain, debate between ice cream flavors he didn’t need.

“Taco salad ingredients can wait babe, girl scout cookie ice cream is back and I need it,” Lance said, opening the freezer and reaching for the thin mint ice cream, hesitating, and closing it again. Keith chuckled and left the cart to go join him in his debate.

“I can’t eat any of this, let me know when they make almond milk girl scout cookie ice cream. Just get the samoa one we need to get going,” he said, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso loosely. 

“But what if by me choosing samoa we activate the timeline where we have an argument about which Nic Cage movie is best that blows up and we break up and our friend group falls apart because it’s awkward for us to be around each other. You have to consider the facts, Keith,” Lance stick his tongue out at Keith who rolls his eyes with a smile.

“That’s not going to happen you dork. And anyway, G-Force is the best one and we both know that,” Keith says, a soft grin on his face as he looked at Lance’s profile. 

Lance gasped and looked at him, “It’s already begun, this is the timeline god forgot.”

Keith rolled his eyes again, nudged Lance in the side and grabbed the Samoa ice cream, “You’re ridiculous, we need to get going,” he said, tossing the ice cream into the cart, Lance following behind.

“Promise me you’ll never break up with me over Nic Cage movies, Keith,” Lance said.

Keith laughed, “I promise, Lance.”

“Okay, cool,” Lance smiled, then looked at the list, “we just need tortilla chips, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s in the last aisle,” Keith said, pushing the cart and the two walked in a soft silence, enjoying each others presence.

\---

“Alright now let’s get to cooking!” Lance said, plugging his phone into the speaker on the counter and hitting shuffle. 

The ingredients for the taco salad we piled on the counter, the ice cream was safely in the fridge, the tortilla chips, scoopable of course, in their sleepover bags, and the plastic bags were collected and put into the collection. A pot was on the stove, waiting to be used, and a cutting board was tossed onto the counter. Keith was leaning against the stove while Lance started digging through the pile, finding the ground chicken and putting it on the stove.

“Babe can you do the lettuce while I get the chicken going?” Lance asked, bumped his shoulder against Keith’s giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, make sure you don’t burn it,” Keith said, pulling the lettuce out of the pile and getting to work shredding it into small squares. Lance was humming to the song playing, his foot tapping to the beat as he set up the ground chicken to cook. It was these soft moments with Lance that made Keith fall in love with him all over again, his chest blooming with warmth because damn. He was in love with him. So in love with him. In these soft moments that he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Lance McClain. And no amount of Nic Cage discourse could ever change that. He was in this for the long haul. He watched as Lance stirred the meat, heard the song changing in the background to something upbeat and Lance’s movements got more distinguished. He’d moved on to start crumbling the taco shells, keeping a close eye 

“Hey, Lance?” Keith asked, smiling softly up at Lance.

“Hm?” 

“I love you. A lot,” Keith said, and Lance looked up at him, his face split with an affectionate smile.

“Awwww, I love you too, Keith,” Lance said, putting down the bag of crumbled up shells and flopping on Keith in a hug, kissing his cheek and then nuzzling into where Keith’s shoulder and neck met.

“Just making sure,” Keith said, leaning his head against Lance’s, getting pulled into Lance’s rhythm with the song, swaying back and forth. The song changed again, to a slower, but still upbeat song, and Lance immediately stood up and stepped back, bowing.

“Sir, may I have this dance?” He asked, holding his hand out.

Keith snorted and rested his hand in Lance’s, who immediately stood up and grabbed Keith’s other hand. He started doing a botched version of the twist, and Keith laughed and matched him. They only did it for a few seconds before Lance started doing more freestyle dancing and Keith attempted to keep up, laughing as he did. Most of the time they danced together but there were times when Lance seperated and did his own thing around Keith, and Keith followed along, matching as best he could. Lance was the much better dancer of the two of them, dance lessons and siblings and so many family events, he had more of a chance to hone his craft. And while they danced, Keith felt his heart bursting, his own smile wide across his face, laughing and dancing with Lance. As the song ended, Lance made sure that they were doing a simple waltz, giving Keith a kiss on the nose as the last note played. Keith laughed and gave Lance a quick kiss on his lips and then stepped back, smiling.

“You’re such a dork,” Keith said, his voice filled with affection.

“Yeah but I’m your dork,” Lance said, his grin wide. 

“True, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Keith said, finishing off the lettuce and pulling out two big tupperwares from the cabinet.

“Aww, you’re so sweet, Keith,” Lance said as he passed him the crumbled up taco shells, cheese and the taco sauce. The meat was just about done too. Keith poured the lettuce evenly between the containers while Lance drained and seasoned the meat. Lance separated the meat between the tupperwares and mixed them up. Keith watched him top them off with the crumble and sauce, sprinkling a hefty amount of cheese onto one of the containers. It was something so small, but Lance remembering to keep one dairy free warmed Keith’s heart and that in that moment he made a decision.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom,” Keith said, grabbing his phone from his pocket, and Lance nodded.

As Keith walked to the bathroom he pulled up Hunk’s number and texted him.

 

Hey, Hunk. We’ll be leaving in soon but I need you to pick something up from the  
store for me. 

Yeah, no problem buddy! What is it?

 

 

Keith took a deep breath and looked himself in the eye from the mirror. A whirlwind of thoughts spiraling in his head, and he nodded to himself. He was going to do this. He texted Hunk back and then headed back to the kitchen. Lance had finished up the taco salads and they were sitting next to their bags for Hunk’s place, lids placed loosely so they could steam off before they left. Lance was leaning against the stove and had a spoon in his mouth and the container of samoa ice cream in his hand. He grinned at Keith.

“You almost ready to go?” Lance asked, getting another spoonful from the container. 

“Yeah, we have the movies right?” Keith asked, closing up the containers properly and putting them in the bags.

“Yup! We have everything, I hope. PJs, teethbru-”

“Lance, oh my god,” Keith breathed, exasperated. Lance just stuck his tongue out at Keith and resumed.

“Toothbrushes, the blanket, movies, taco salads. Anything else?”

“No that sounds right. You ready?” Keith asked, picking up the bags.

“Yup!” Lance said, closing up the container. As Lance put the ice cream away and washed the spoon, Keith felt his phone vibrate. He peeked at it and saw a text from Katie.

 

Finally.

 

Keith huffed a small laugh, quiet enough for Lance to not hear, and deleted the notification, ignoring the message.

Lance put the spoon on the drying rack and turned around, “You need any help with the bags, babe?” he asked.

“No, I’ve got this, but you’re driving” Keith responded, and headed towards the door. Lance opened it and locked it as they walked out. They walked down the steps of the apartment complex to the first floor and the out to their car.

\---

“Hey, guys!” Hunk opened the door and beamed at them, making eye contact with Keith specifically, “Come on in! Everyone else is here already! Lance, I can take your bags if you wanna head into the living room, Katie brought strawberry milk!”

“Oh HELL YES! You okay with the bags, Keith?” Lance asked, and when Keith answered no Lance gave him a quick peck and rushed into the living room.

“I got you the thing you asked for,” Hunk said as they walked to the kitchen.

“Thank you so much, Hunk. I’ll pay you back let me get my wallet,” Keith said, putting the bags down against the counter.

“Don’t worry about it, it was like, a dollar. No sweat,” Hunk dismissed, putting his bags next to Keith’s.

“If you’re sure. I really appreciate it though,” Keith said, pulling out the taco salads and tortilla chips.

“It’s really no problem. What’s it for anyway?” Hunk asked, pulling out a folded up plastic bag with something inside it and handing it to Keith.

“Nothing. Well, something. You’ll see later.” Keith said, taking it and tucking it in his pajama pants pocket for later.

Hunk smiled, as though he already knew what it was for, “alright, well, lets get these to the food table. They look super good!”

They walked into the living room where everyone was sitting on the floor. Keith smiled and Hunk who took the food, and then sat down next to Lance, noticing he’d already finished off half of the container of strawberry milk. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder and pulled him up closer. Keith locked eyes with Katie who grinned at him knowingly before turning her gaze back to Allura who was talking about her college classes. Hunk joined the circle shortly after and joined in on the conversation.

\---

About an hour and a half later the group was in the middle of a game of Monopoly. There were empty plates littered around the circle, the taco salad having been demolished. Katie was winning by a landslide, Shiro and Allura were scrambling about hoping to gain any traction and Lance was in jail. Keith had long since gone bankrupt and was watching as Lance made any attempt to get free. Everyone knew Katie was going to win but didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of giving up, the weight of desperation filled the air. They had all long since changed into their much pajamas, and Keith was absentmindedly stroking the soft fabric of his blue pajama pants. They used to be Lance’s, but he stole them shortly before they started living together and Lance never asked for them back. Keith knew he’d probably let him have them, but he pretended not to. Lance had finally gotten out of jail and was now doing whatever he could to not go bankrupt. Keith was only half paying attention. His mind drifted to his pocket, the object inside it just barely noticeable, but noticeable enough that Keith couldn’t quite forget it was there. He had to do it at some point. So why not now. And with a small exhale he gathered determination.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith said, and Lance leaned into Keith, tilting his head towards him in acknowledgement, still paying attention to the game, letting out a soft questioning hum.

“I love you.”

Lance turned to look him in the eyes, smiling so softly, “I love you, too, Keith.”

Keith’s heart stuttered. Lance always made sure to look Keith in the eye when he said I love you, and he always used his name. Lance was so amazing and passionate and kind. This was so hard.

“I love you so, so, so much, Lance,” Keith whispered. Lance looked at Keith, his eyebrows pulled into a worried expression.

“I love you, too, Keith. Are you okay?” He asked, nervously. Everyone else looked up too, trying to figure out what was going on. Katie and Hunk shared a look, Katie pulling out her phone.

“Lance. I love you,” Keith whispered, just a little bit louder, resting his hand in his pocket, “If you’d told me back when we met on your first day at McDonalds, I would’ve scoffed and told you you needed some help. Then you asked me out and I thought, why not, it wouldn’t hurt. And then it was so so fun I couldn’t wait until our next date. And that time we got caught in the rain on a date and like an idiot you started dancing in it, you looked so carefree and happy. That was the moment I fell in love with you. Then you got sick and I had to take care of you, like the dork you are,” Keith didn’t notice everyone stopped and was watching, Lance’s eyes going wide, tears forming. “Then the time you asked me to move in with you and that night I couldn’t sleep because ohmigod, and I pretended to be all cool and think it over a couple days, but I already knew I wanted to say yes. And then I moved in. And the lifestyle change was hard but it was so, so worth it. Living with you made me fall in love with you even more. Getting to see you in your casual everyday life made me so happy. And I’ve known this for a while, but today solidified it. I’m in love with you Lance, and… well...” Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out the object, a berry blast ring pop, and removed the packaging, awkwardly trying to position himself into any semblance of on his knee, but it was more of him sitting on his one leg while the other was folded straight up against him, “Lance McClain, today, making taco salad with you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Keith exhaled after finishing his speech and finally took in his surroundings. Everyone was watching the two of them, their breaths held. They knew Lance’s answer but were still anxious to see his response. Lance was staring between him and the red and blue candy in his hand, his face scrunching up like he was forcing back tears, but they were still falling anyway. His face was flushed and he wrapped his hands around Keith’s extended hand.

“Keith Kogane, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you,” he managed to say without choking before launching forward and pulling Keith into a tight hug, which Keith reciprocated just as tight. The group started cheering and whooping. After a few seconds Lance pulled back, tears streaming down his face and he didn’t seem to be fighting them, and whispered, “Is this for real, Keith?”

Keith just nodded and Lance pulled him in for a kiss. Keith kissed him back. They broke apart after a few seconds and Lance whispered, “holy crow. This is happening. Oh my god this is happening,” standing and turning to the group and shouting “GUYS, I’M GETTI- WE’RE GETTING MARRIED??!!”

Keith just smiled and stood up too, taking Lance’s hand and slipping the ring pop on his left ring finger. Lance turned to Keith, nothing but joy filling his eyes, “but Keith, why the ring pop?”

Keith laughed, “because I decided to propose to you,” he paused to look at the time, “about four hours ago.”

“You absolute DORK, Keith,” Lance sobbed out and hugging Keith again, “Samoa really was the right choice, oh my god. We can’t break up no matter how heated we get about Nic Cage movies. Ghost Rider is the best one, by the way.”

Keith rolled his eyes, his grin stretched as wide as it could possibly go.

He loved Lance and that was never going to change. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> asdhasa thank you for reading it means a whole lot  
> i hope this was at least a little bit ooey gooey
> 
> n you can hmu on twitter @pala_dudes


End file.
